Kangoku Island
Kangoku Island (監獄諸島,Kangoku Shotō. Literally Meaning “Prison Island”) was originally named Kangoku Prison, it was used by the Wano Country government, to lock away all of their worse crimes. It was said to be Wano Country’s version of Impel Down, however the island had fallen under the control of Warden Cho Cho. But after the Itsubetasijo had attacked the island and claimed it as their own, it is now their main headquarters. The Kangoku prison staff now has been put under the group thumbs and now are the guardians of the complex and island. Whenever none of the Itsubetasijo is around, Cho Cho has been given command of the island. History Little is still known about this island, just that it was founded hundreds of years before the great age of pirates. Originally this complex was a ruling noble home, until it was converted into a prison for all of the criminals from Wano Country. Cho Cho was placed in charge of the complex as the warden and he had been given four officers to aid him in prison control. However after the Itsubetasijo had appeared and easily taken over the island, it now is the main headquarters of the five sword saints. Nothing more is known about this place, however but most of the outcasts and prisoners of Wano Country is sent there. Geography The geography is a lush and fertile grassland, while in the center of the island is a high mountain. In which the prison complex had stood there, but as of now it was converted again into a fortress for the sword saints to hide out and prepare for what they are going to do next. There still is parts of the prison still opened to were the Itsubetasijo’s prisoners is held. No outsider has ever seen inside the fortress, so little is still know about its design. However outside and around the whole island are tiny villages and towns, where the outcast and prisoners from Wano Country live. It is modeled after a common Japanese village. However there is several outposts and such were the Kangoku guards are station at the north, south, east, west and center. Culture The culture of the island is much differs to that of what any pirate had seen; to most of the citizens of the island they have never an outsider. Their culture is taken after ancient Japanese tradition and culture, samurai are everywhere. The island has their own money supplies, they have their own government system and most of the prisoners there are really calm and civilized. But the common dress of the island is Kimonos and not western clothing, coming to a surprise to the outsider. The culture of the island also have their own language, but most of the citizen known English. Government Originally the island was governed by the Wano Country’s own, but after the Itsubetasijo had taken over. Sanosuke is considered the emperor of the island and whenever he and the rest of the Itsubetasijo are absent Cho Cho takes over as the puppet emperor. But it seems that the government is a tyranny and nothing more. Kangoku Guardians The Kangoku Guardians are the former prison staff of the island that had turned to be servants of the Itsubetasijo and are currently the guardians of the island. They seems to also be the military force of the island and take command whenever the Itsubetasijo leave the land. The group themselves have mastered the basic techniques of Onmyodo and are rather strong. It would appear that only their leader has a devil fruit and that being the Tudo Tudo no Mi. Members Category:Kazekage21 Category:New World Location Category:Island Category:Itsubetasijo Category:Wano Country